angel de amor
by dagorfly
Summary: hinata se caso con el que deveria de hacerla feliz... pero yo la veo y pienso... siento que no lo es


Hola a todos como están espero que bien, lamento mucho la demora para los seguidores de decisiones erróneas pero es que e estado muy ocupada, espero poder actualizar pronto, así que sin más preámbulos demos paso a este fic .

**ÁNGEL DE AMOR**

Te veo y no lo creo… no eres ni la sombra de lo que algún día fuiste y eso me duele como no tienes idea

Lo peor es que nadie lo nota solo yo… nadie nota que el largo de tu polo es mayor ahora, o que utilizas una camisa de cuello de tortuga, tampoco que te maquillas mas de lo normal y mucho menos que has cambiado tu clásico short por un pantalón…

Yo lo veo y lo dudo… no lo creo… no lo quiero creer

Tu sonrisa a abandonado tu rostro, pareciera extraño pero te noto mas triste, quizá sean mis celos o mí deseo de que no seas feliz a su lado

_Quien te corto las alas mi ángel_

_Quien te arranco los sueños hoy_

Pero pasa algo que no me deja tranquilo te noto más frágil y temerosa que antes de casarte…

Será raro pero durante las misiones he notado que te cansas más y te duele el cuerpo, también he visto que ya no sonríes cuando volvemos al hogar… a Konoha

De hecho he notado que cuando estamos por cruzar la puerta volteas atrás como añorando una pronta salida, luego agachas la mirada y al levantarla tras cruzar la puerta tú vista se nubla, aprietas los puños dejando ver terror e impotencia en tus ojos

_Quien te arrodillo para humillarte_

_Y quien enjaulo tu alma amor_

He tratado de decirte que estoy aquí que soy tú amigo… que puedes contar conmigo… ignoro por que no me cuentas…por que no hablas… no confías en mí y eso me hiere en el fondo de mí alma y corazón

Sabes que siempre te ame? Que sin ti no podía vivir? y que tus problemas son los míos… espero que si…

_Déjame cúrate vida_

_Déjame darte todo mi amor_

Hoy te vi sonriendo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo el motivo ni siquiera lo pienso meditar, pues silo hago se que todas las piezas de este rompecabezas encajaran…

Solo se que desde que el se fue a consolidar un tratado de paz en Suna te veo alegre y lejos de estar feliz y tranquilo con eso me siento inútil y débil

_Ángel ángel ángel de amor_

_No te abandones_

_No te derrumbes amor_

Me he dispuesto a hablar con tigo, las dudas no cesan y mí impaciencia se hace presente, te visito en tú casa, aquel lecho de amor que por el echo de que tú estés en el lo hace envidiable toco insistentemente pero nadie abre…

Me preocupo y en un momento de locura tiro la puerta… te busco por toda la casa y te encuentro en tú habitación de la peor forma posible, ninguna de mis actividades como shinobi me dejo tan conmocionado como esta; te miro echa un ovillo y arrinconada en la esquina

Alzas la mirada y siento miedo tú mejilla esta morada, tus cabellos desordenados, tus pálidas mejillas están surcadas por un sinfín de lágrimas y tus ojos muestran un infinito terror

Me miras con miedo y cubres tú rostro con tus manos, solo para mortificarme un poco más notando como tus manos están llenas de moretones y por la posición de una de ellas deduzco que esta fracturada

_Quien ato tus manos ato el deseo_

_Quien mato tu risa mato tu dios_

_Quien sangro tus labios y tu credo_

Me lleno de ira mal dirigida pues te levanto por los hombros y te miro con rencor e impotencia, empiezo a zarandearte y gritarte

_Porque lo permitiste ángel de amor_

-¡MALDITA SEA HINATA!- grito desesperado, no hay respuesta de tú parte solo más sollozos y muecas de dolor-¡¿QUIEN TE HISO ESTO?!- pregunto tontamente pues conozco la respuesta-¡FUE NARUTO VERDAD! Verdad…- mí vos se quiebra y caigo en el llanto abrasándome fuertemente a ti…

_Déjame curarte vida_

_Déjame darte todo mi amor_

_Ángel ángel ángel de amor_

_No te abandones_

_No te derrumbes amor_

_Ángel ángel ángel te doy mi amor_

No se cuanto tiempo pase aferrado a ti solo se que fue el suficiente para que te quedaras dormida, miro el reloj que esta en el buro que anuncia las 8:50 de la noche…

Pienso rápidamente a donde llevarte, pues ni loco te dejo aquí… lo más lógico seria llevarte al hospital para que te revisaran pero nada más de pensar que Sakura estará a cargo de tus cuidados e encubrirá a su amigo siento miedo…

He decidido llevarte a la casa de Hana mí hermana para que ella te vigile mientras yo voy por Tenten, pues es la única en que confió lo suficiente como para saber que es la discreción además de que ella podrá avisarle a Neji

Te recuesto sobre la cama mientras Hana trae las cosas para limpiar tus heridas, aun en este momento no dejo de admirar tú belleza…

_Abre tus alas deja tus sueños volar_

_Ángel somos arena y mar_

_No te abandones no te derrumbes amor_

_Ángel ángel ángel te doy mi amor_

Tenten a curado todas tus heridas y te dio un calmante para el dolor, pareciera funcionar pues no te as quejado de dolor y conseguiste dormir…

Ignoro con que sea lo que sueñes solo se que sonríes con calma, me agrada que al menos haya un lugar en donde te sientes tranquila y en paz

_Abre tus alas deja tus sueños bolar_

A llegado Neji y esta platicando con Tenten, al parecer le aviso a tú padre donde estabas y le comunico tú estado…

Desde la puerta llegan unos serios y solemnes golpes en la puerta, me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a abrir… no sabes cuan grande fue mí sorpresa al ver a tú padre seguido de Neji

-Hinata- hablo suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama, te seré honesto nunca lo vi tan enojado y confundido, llego asta ti y tras ver que despertabas te grito

-¡MALDITASEA! ¿POR QUE? YO TE LO DIJE… ¡ERES UNA TONTA!, ¡¡UNA ESTUPIDA!!, ¿COMO SETE OCURRIO NO DECIR NADA?… ¿COMO CREES QUE NOS SENTIMOS?… ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS PORTI… DIOS HINATA CASI ME MUERO DE LA INSERTIDUMBRE YO….yo no se que aria sin ti…

Decir que estaba asombrado es poco el gran Hiashi Hyuga estaba preocupado por ti y demostraba sus sentimientos… definitivamente eso no se veía todos los días

_Ángel de amor (pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)_

_Ángel de amor (pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)_

Después de pasar como muchas horas abrasándote tú papá se giro asta mí y me dio un apretón de manos mientras decía

-Gracias por todo joven Inusuka mí familia y yo estamos eternamente en deuda por haber sacado a mí hija de ese espantoso lugar

-¡No fue nada!... yo no pude hacer nada…- le explique lo que paso y su semblante se ensombreció

-Creo que debo de ir a habar con el consejo de mí clan para tomar una decisión… por que al parecer mí hija no se encuentra en posición de tomar una decisión-por primera ves en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocer a tú papá esta es la primera ves que estoy de acuerdo con el

_Ángel de amor (pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)_

_Ángel de amor (pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)_

El tiempo ha pasado y ya te as divorciado y ahora eres la líder de tú clan, te veo sonreír feliz después de tanto tiempo, Naruto fue removido de su cargo y esta purgando una condena, el hokague es Sasuke quien volvió después de cumplir con su "venganza" la verdad dejo vivo a su hermano después de darse cuenta que todo fue un gran malentendido, Tenten se caso con Neji, Shino se caso con Sakura (no tengo ni idea de cuando se conocieron), tú y yo hemos empezado a salir y te aseguro que nunca he sido tan feliz

-en que piensas- me preguntas con una sonrisa

-en el tiempo que perdí

.perdiste?- me preguntaste con el seño fruncido

-si-dije con calma- por que si me hubiese animado desde un principio a declararte mí amor tú nunca hubieras pasado por todos los problemas…-me silenciaste con un beso y me dijiste dulcemente

-yo te amo Kiba y nada de esto lo cambiara, te agradezco tolo lo que as echo por mí… solo recuerda que yo estoy aquí gracias a ti

**FIN**


End file.
